


Text Me

by Zaynersbitch



Series: Amnesia love letters [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Zayn loves Liam, i'm useless at tagging these things, idk - Freeform, is liam lying?, last letter, nahhhh - Freeform, the final answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynersbitch/pseuds/Zaynersbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is it, these were the letters... now i'll write the fic, i hope you liked them i'm happy i did this and idk tell me what you think pls it means a lot to me aaaaand if you wanna say hello my 1D blog is the same as my username: zaynersbitch and my personal one is: sakurasflowers</p></blockquote>





	Text Me

Liam:

Are you really willing to transfer universities just for something that makes you feel guilty? I think you should re-evaluate your priorities, what you’re saying is completely crazy. You don’t love me, you’re not making sense, Liam what the hell?

You would visit me if I asked you to? You love me? You want to move to the city just to be near me? Liam please tell me you’re kidding me.. I would love to see you again, but things would be so awkward between the two of us, because I can’t handle it anymore, I love you, my body hurts just knowing that you’re far away, Liam if what you’re saying is true and you really want to see me… then come. Because I need you to say all the things you said to my face, so yeah, I’m asking you to come to the city at least for a day and see me, because I need to know if what you’re saying is true.

But if you’re doing this just to have a laugh.. let me tell you that you’d be the one who kill me because I would die from a broken heart. I have no idea if this is worth it but I’m gonna give you one more chance to be in my life because we know each other since we were kids and I really love you.

You’ve made me a mess, I can’t even think straight anymore, I want you to come back but at the same time I want you far away, I love you but I hate you, I believe you but.. I’m not sure if you’re really telling me the truth… Let’s just get something straight I want you here because I think we should talk face to face, because I need to know I really need to be sure if what you told me those letters is true and if it’s not then ok I get it you just needed to have a laugh but also I want an explication about why did you leave and why are telling me everything now.

I know everything you need to explain is on the letters but I really need to hear those words out of your mouth, I need to be 100% sure of what you’re saying is real, and if it’s now I want you out of my life and never come back, just pretend I died and I’ll do the same.

 

Zayn

Ps. My number is 7476 895370 just text me if you’re really going to do this, because these 2 months that passed and we only talked through this letters have been excruciating

**Author's Note:**

> so this is it, these were the letters... now i'll write the fic, i hope you liked them i'm happy i did this and idk tell me what you think pls it means a lot to me aaaaand if you wanna say hello my 1D blog is the same as my username: zaynersbitch and my personal one is: sakurasflowers


End file.
